Transferring to Namimori Middle
by ChackieSnackie
Summary: Amu, Rima, Kukai, and Kairi are forced to transfer to Namimori Middle by someone who blackmailed them. Then they are forced to destroy the Vongola family, though they do not want to. Who is the blackmailer? And will they succeed in destroying the Vongola?
1. Transferring

**Normal POV**

"Amu Hinamori. Rima Mashiro. Kukai Souma. Kairi Sanjo.

You are all transferring to Namimori Middle." All their parents said. They were all together in the Souma's home.

"?" They all shouted.

"We're not going anywhere but Seiyo." Kukai said. Everyone but the parents nodded in agreement.

"And what about the Guardians?" Amu asked. "Yeah!" Asked the others.

"Tsukasa has the Guardians covered. And we already planned it all. You can't object." Mrs. Fukisaki said.

All the parents nodded in agreement. "Uggghhhhh, ."

Kukai said. "At least we can make new friends." Kairi said.

"All the kids sighed and started packing.

~After Packing and the drive to Namimori Middle~

"This is it. This is Namimori Middle." Mr. Hinamori said.

"Seiyo's better. But oh well." Kukai, Amu, and Rima said together.

And they walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he ran down to Yamamoto and I.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." I said. "Yo, Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime, Baseball Brain." Gokudera said as he reached us.

"Guess what? We have 7 new transfer students today! 4 of them will be in our class!" Gokudera said happily.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Cool!" Yamamoto said.

Just then the teacher came in. "Alright class, settle and sit down. Today Namimori Middle has 4 new transfer students, and 2 of them will be in this class!"

We all sat down. "Come in, come in." He said at people just outside the door.

The two transfer students came in. One had short, pink hair and golden eyes. "Hey. I'm Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you." In a Cool&Spicy tone.

"Cool and Spicy!" Some of the people in the class said. "Bleh. Show off." Gokudera said.

The second one was a short girl with long, wavy blonde hair. "I'm Rima Mashiro."

Lots of boys blushed and shouted "Woo!" The third person was a boy with glasses and dark green hair.

"Alright, take your seats. Hinamori-san you can sit next to Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun raise your hand."

Gokudera-kun raised his hand angrily while his legs were on the desk and he was laying back.

Amu casually walked to the desk next to him.

"Mashiro-san you can sit next to Kyoko-chan. Kyoko-chan please raise your hand." Kyoko raised her hand, and Rima just sat to the desk next to her.

"Better not try any cheap tricks on the boss." Gokudera-kun whisper-said angrily to Kukai. Kukai just gave him a confused look.

"Alright class, let's begin!"

~Time skip after class~

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and I started gathering in a group to just talk.

Near our group I spotted the new transfer students from our class, talking to I think the new transfer students in the other class.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but I kinda listened to what they said.

I heard stuff like 'The Guardians', and 'Seiyo' and 'Guardian Characters'. Who are they and what are they talking about? Seems weird and a little suspicious. Sometimes I heard talking from there when no one was even talking!

**Rima's POV**

The group that's near our group seems kind of weird. A little suspicious too. I'm gonna check them out later.

Right now we have to focus on finding the Vongola Family. We don't even have any pictures or anything to find out who the members are! They could be anyone!


	2. Watched and Spied On

**~The 2nd Chapter of Transferring to Namimori Middle~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's POV<strong>

I can't believe this blackmailer. He's telling us to destroy the Vongola Family. I don't get all these family stuff, but we have to do it.

The Blackmailer, who we decided to call TBM (TheBlackMailer), never even gave us a clue about the Vongola Family or whatever, only that the students were in Namimori Middle.

HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE? But, we've been getting information. And we think this certain group is suspicious.

The one with this person which everyone but the people in the group calls Dame-Tsuna. Loser Tsuna.

Then this guy with white/light gray hair. Who I sometimes see carrying dynamites.

Then the school's most amazing baseball player.

Sometimes this...extreme...guy that always says "EXTREME!"

...And sometimes I think there's more people in the group. We are investigating that...standing out group...

We think there's something...special about that group...

"Kairi!" Kukai yelled as he ran to me, with Amu and Rima following behind.

"We got more information about that group." Amu said.

"Really? Let me hear about it."

"Alright so, the guy that sometimes is seen with dynamite, is named Gokudera. Yes, dynamite is his thing. He carries it around. And he calls dame-Tsuna "Jyuudaime" Amu said.

"The baseball guy's name is Yamamoto. Nothing too special 'bout him, but he carries his bat everywhere." Rima said.

"And the "extreme" guy's name is Ryohei." Kukai said.

"Oh, and sometimes, we think they talk and hang out with this weird baby..." Rima and Amu finally said.

...Yes, this group is certainly weird. Especially with that weird baby...

"Good information. Nice job ;)" I said. Usually, since I'm the...smart one...(not bragging -,-) Kukai, Rima, and Amu usually go and spy, while I do stuff with the information.

"OH AND ONE MORE THING." Kukai said loudly. "Yes?" I asked. More information would be good.

"The group all wear these certain rings..." Kukai said. Hmm...ok...

"Ok so, I want you guys to see what the rings are for, and see who else are in that group." I said.

"Okay." They all said. Since I was basically the one that works with the information, I give them orders and tell them what to do.

**Tsuna's POV**

...Sometimes I feel that some people are watching us...Though it may be my imagination, the feeling comes back every once in a while...

I'm pretty sure it's my imagination...I hope? ...Oh! I just felt it again. It felt deep this time. It was...weird.

"Tsuna? Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked. "No, no, not at all!" I said.

Ugh, I keep feeling it! It's creepy...I looked around to see if anyone but us were there. I didn't see anyone, but I saw a flash of pink somewhere. And then it was gone. Must've been my imagination...

This is super weird...I think I'll tell Reborn later to see what he thinks...

"I have to go home now, cya later people!" Ryohei said. Woah, I was so busy thinking I didn't notice what everyone was talking about...

"Oh yeah, I have to go home too!" I said. We all split our ways and headed home.

When I got home I quickly ran upstairs to my room. "Reborn!" I said.

Reborn was sitting in his chair, drinking his coffee. "Yes?"

"Reborn, a lot of times at school and sometimes some place else, I feel this weird feeling that someone is watching..."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Reborn asked.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked. "Sure it's not your imagination?" He asked.

"No! Most likely NOT my imagination!" I said.

"Fine then. Go to school tomorrow. See if you feel it. I'll read your mind." ...Wow...at least better than nothing...

"Alright..." I said. Sigh...he and his ability to read minds...

* * *

><p>~END OF CHAPTER 2~<p> 


	3. Training and Upgrades

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

Kairi suggested that we train to get stronger. A lot stronger. Not that we're weak, but we need to get even stronger.

TBM (TheBlackMailer) made it sound like the Vongola Family or whatever isn't going to be easy to crush.

We decided that when training, one person is like, the person who leads the training and tells us what to do. We all take turns to be that person.

First, we decided, will be Kairi. Our first training session will be in about 5 minutes in a big, empty field. There we can to Character Transformations without anyone random watching.

I better hurry up and get ready. I got everything ready for training and left to the field. I used the map Kairi gave all of us to get to the field. It's not too far away.

~Time skip to the field~

Wow...there are some huge boulders in this field too... Kairi said the boulders will be part of our training too.

"So when are we gonna begin our training...?" Kukai said. "We're gonna start right now. Everyone please character transform."

"Ran!" I said. We character transformed into Amulet Heart. I hate to admit it, but I think Amulet Heart is the strongest character transformation...

"Alright everyone, these 4 boulders over here are about the same size. Everyone try to break it with attacks." Kairi explained.

"What? But that's gonna be really hard!" Kukai whined. "This is what training's for. We need to power-up." Rima said.

"Thank you, Rima. At least SOMEONE here knows why we're training." Kairi said.

And we started. I used Heart Rod. Rima mostly used Juggling Party, but sometimes she used Tightrope Dancer. Kukai used Golden Victory Shoot, and Kairi used Thunder Blade and some other attacks on a different boulder from us, but almost the same size.

**Tsuna's POV**

I walked to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Reborn didn't come with us, but knowing him, he would be hiding somewhere, probably in a costume T_T

So far, I didn't feel that someone was watching, not yet. "Tsuna. Ever since yesterday you've been deep in thought. Feel free to tell us if something is wrong, or at least what you're thinking, if you want."

"Hey I was about to say that!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

I smiled. My friends always cared for me. "Maybe after school? Class is about to begin." I said. Which was true. "Alright." They both answered.

~Time Skip after School~

"Well, do you feel like telling us what you're thinking?" Gokudera asked me.

I nodded. "First let's go somewhere where not many people are around, okay?" I asked. And we moved to a fountain, where not many students hung out.

"Alright, so, sometimes I always feel that someone or some people are watching us. And I don't think it's my imagination either. It was like that most of yesterday at school, but I haven't felt it today..." I explained.

Yamamoto and Gokudera paused to think about it. "I think that suspicious group, the new transfer students, have something to do with it." Yamamoto and Gokudera said at the same time. I looked at them both. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other.

"Those transfer students were all absent today. And you haven't felt anyone watching us today." Yamamoto said.

"You felt it most of yesterday. And at school. All those transfer students were there yesterday." Gokudera continued.

I paused and thought about it. ...That made sense. I can't believe I didn't think about that. I'm so dumb. Well, I'm not No-Good Tsuna for nothing, right?

"You guys are so right. It makes sense." I said. "And I wonder what those transfer students are doing right now..." I said.

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded and agreed.

**Amu's POV (lol if you listen to the KHR OST Flame of Resolution I think it goes with this)  
><strong>

This is tiring. But I'm not gonna complain. I felt that I was getting stronger too. My boulder was cracked a lot. It's not gonna be long before it breaks into two.

After a few more swings of my Heart Rod, and it came back to me, it suddenly started glowing. I stared at it in schock.

Rima's bowling pins for Juggling Party were glowing too. So was Kukai's Golden Victory Shoot ball, and Kairi's swords.

"Woah, what's happening?" Kukai asked. None of us knew.

Suddenly, my Heart Rod became bigger. The Hearts (top and bottom parts) of the Heart Rod grew spikes, including a bit of the middle part (the part where Amu holds it by). When it stopped glowing, The spikes suddenly blue flame-things were on the spikes!

"WHAT THE HECK?" I shouted. Everyone else as also shocked.

Then, Rima's bowling pins stopped glowing. Everyone looked at them to see what was gonna happen to them.

The top of the bowling pins each gained one spike. Purple flame-things were then added to the spikes. Rima stared at it in shock.

Next was Kukai's soccer ball. Rough bumps appeared on the soccer ball, and it was covered with red flame-things."Cool!" Kukai said.

Last but not least, Kairi's swords. The swords became longer and a lot sharper and dangerous looking, with green electric stuff on it.

"...Woah..." I said, looking and mine's and everyone's new weapons. "They look so much stronger!" Kukai said.

"This is amazing..." Rima said, still staring at her bowling pins.

"Apparently, this training upgraded our weapons. See, this training was worth it, big time." Kairi said.

Everyone's boulder was very near to breaking in half. With the regular weapons, it would take about 6 more hits to finally break it.

But, with these new upgraded weapons, it might take only about 2 more hits. Everyone used their weapons and finally broke the boulders, with only about 2-3 hits.

"This is amazing." Kairi said. "Now, training for today is done. I'm going to go home and study these upgraded weapons, especially what the colored flame things are."

"I'm going to name this

Suddenly, a huge bird came and dropped an envelope, with a piece of paper inside.

_Kairi Sanjo, Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Kukai Souma-_

_Remember that you have been brought to a different world._

_You may see or have things you have never seen before._

_Like the flames, for instance._

__And whatever happens to you right now,like your weapons, it will all go away once you return to your own world.__

__Study the flames and figure out what they're for.  
><em>_

_Don't take too long, though...You never know what's gonna happen...to my prisoners..._

_-From, ME._

We all stared at the letter. "By flames, I think he means the colored light stuff our upgraded weapons have." Kairi said.

They all knew who this letter was from. TBM.

They all remembered how they have been brought to this world.

And what they were blackmailed with.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SECRET OF WHAT THEY WERE BLACKMAILED WITH WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.<strong>


	4. Determination and Resolve

**OK HI GUYS. I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE...FOR A TIME.**

**AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking to the Royal Garden along with all the other fellow Guardians. _

_As we were walking, a man with black sunglasses, a black hood, black jacket, black mask, black pants, etc. (black clothing everywhere)_

_"I have all your fellow relatives and friends outside the guardians in my hostage. _

_If you want them back you have to do what I say..."_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" We screamed. Our family and friends..._

_"That's the spirit. I'm going to send you to someplace else. You have to defeat a group called the Vongola Family."_

_And with that...he just disappeared._

_Soon everywhere around us became black. And then everywhere became light again. _

_"Where are we?" Kukai asked._

_ "It looks like we're in front of a school..." Rima answered._

_"Hmm... this must be the place the blackmailer sent us to. This must be where the Vongola Family is." said Kairi.  
><em>

_"Ehh? They're just kids?" I asked, surprised._

_"Most likely..." Kairi answered. _

_"Alright guys...lets go in." Rima and Kukai said at the same time._

_~End Flashback~_

**Still Amu's POV**

We have to get stronger. Train more. To defeat the Vongola Family, TBM, and return and save our dear family and friends.

"Alright guys! Training is done for the day! Tomorrow, Amu will be leading the training." Kairi shouted.

Phew that was one interesting day.

We split ways and went back to our hideout, which has clothes, showers, beds, EVERYTHING. (Almost like Vongola HQ in the Future Arc, just a billion times smaller.)

When we were eating dinner, which Kairi and Rima made, I said, "How about just after school we train instead of the whole day?"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH. SMART IDEA THERE. -_-" Everyone but me said.

"That way, it is less suspicious." Rima said.

We finished our delicious dinner and got ready for bed.

When I got to bed I started thinking what I should do for tomorrow's training.

And I got a smart idea.

**Tsuna's POV**

~Time Skip After School~

"Guys, lets follow the group of transfer students and see what they are up to." I said.

"Yeah, we have to make sure they aren't plotting something like bombing this school up. Hibari will go on a rampage." Gokudera said, partly joking.

I spotted the group of transfer students. "Guys, over here!" I whispered.

They were walking in a random direction, with Hinamori Amu leading the way. She seems to know where she is going.

We continued to follow them, making sure we were quiet and wouldn't be spotted.

With Chrome here and her Mist power, she sort of hid our presence without even trying much.

**Kukai's POV**

As Amu was leading the way, I felt as if someone or more than one person was following us. I looked around but I didn't find anything.

I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not. It felt too real, yet no one was around us besides us four, and I don't really sense their presence.

"Is something wrong Souma-kun?" Kairi asked.

"No, I was just looking around..." I replied.

He didn't seem to be satisfied but he just sort of shrugged it off.

After walking for a few more minutes, Amu called out. "We're here..."

It was a beatiful, big meadow.

"There's nothing to break or train on here...What are we going to do?" said Rima.

"Oh we're not going to break anything..." Amu replied.

"Then how-" I said, but was cut off.

''We're going to study the flames and how we can use them to our advantage." Amu said.

Oh. That's smart.

We character transformed and sat down in a circle. Once again, our weapons with the weird flames.

Amu was doing something. It looked like she was meditating or something o-o

Suddenly, the whole Heart Rod was covered in flames. Blue Flames.

We stared in shock. "Last night I was very determined to defeat the Vongola Family. I guess, that determination, lit up my whole Heart Rod with flames."

Now everyone was concentrating. Determination, I thought. I kept repeating it in my head.

We had to save our family and friends. We just have to. And fast.

We have to defeat the Vongola Family. We just have to. And fast.

For our family. For our friends. Must save them...Must protect them...

That's when I noticed. The Red Flames on my soccer ball. They looked cleaner and purer. And they got a lot bigger, too.

When I finished staring at my soccer ball, I looked at everyone else's weapons. They were also upgraded.

After a short moment of silence, Kairi said, "Hinamori-san. This was a great training session. Thank you."

We all agreed.

**Tsuna's POV**

They went into a meadow. We hid behind large bushes.

And then...what I saw shocked me. I saw flames.

They suddenly changed into weird costumes. They were also holding something. Covered...in...flames...

All of us stared in shocked.

Were they also part of the mafia?


End file.
